Communities
Our take on creating an even more integrated, group-oriented dynamic! Introducing Communities! Players are now enabled to create and organize group oriented projects and builds, now easier than ever before! It further expands on our already established personal claim system, but with a bunch of tweaks and enhancements to accommodate for an expansive, growing number of players within communities! Some things to keep in mind... The Basics * To create a community, you must have 25,000 spirobucks! * In order for others to join your community, make sure you have opened your community for others to apply to! * Upon founding a community, you are able to claim 10 chunks of land for your community. ** Each additional member gets the community an extra 10 claim chunks! * The system is just about completely gui-based, with the only exceptions being /comm to open up our very easy to use, self-explanatory gui system, /cclaim ''to claim a chunk for your community, ''/cunclaim to unclaim a chunk from your community, or /cc ''to set your chat to community chat! * Usage of custom rule sets can be set up effortlessly by the community's founder, such as enabling/disabling the attacking of mobs, building within the community claim, and interacting with certain blocks! ** These rule sets only apply to those not within the community. * Personal claims work seamlessly within community claims, as well! For having your own personal area within a community, or plots. ** The permissions within said personal claim take priority over any trust system imposed upon the community. *** Those that leave their community or get kicked have all of their personal claims within said community completely dissolved, automatically. '''The Interface' * Within the gui, you are able to see the community's borders by enabling the community border section! ** You must have particles enabled to see the border, and they last for 30 seconds per toggle! * Within the gui, you are also able to pull up a nice board showing every single member of your community and their rank! ** Resident - Can strictly make a personal claim within a community, and interact/build with it. ** Builder - Can interact and build within the community's claim, as well as have the permissions of a resident. ** Co-Founder - Able to do everything a builder can, as well as promote members. ** Founder - Can manage the ranking of other community members, accept or deny applicants, and define community land rule sets. * You can also enable community-only chat within the gui or by typing /cc, where you will only speak in community chat and see messages strictly from the community chat! ** Chat text will appear in gold. *** You can still successfully receive and send PMs, even when this option is enabled. Perks * Community chat (/cc) makes it easier than ever to communicate with a group of people within the server, in whatever fashion you please! * Group-based permissions aid in management of your community and help promote trust and efficiency! * Contributes to forming a more closely-knit bond with those you cherish the most! So, what are you waiting for? Let us know what you've got in store for the rest of us to see! Feel like we're missing anything? Let us know!